Teaser 3: The Final Battle
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: In this corner! Weighing 152Ibs of lust, its the fox-faced player! Gin "Silver Stud" Ichimaru! And in this corner! Weighing 73Ibs of sex appeal, that rascally, randy rabbit! Rukia "Raven Minx" Kuchiki! Who win this heated battle? Ready? Set? FLIRT!
1. Reunited And It Doesn't Feel Good

**Lemony:** Yes readers! I have done it again! TIME FOR THE SMEXY-NESS!

**Wicked:** Your eyes are not deceiving you. This really is Teaser 3, I know, I'm shocked too. Its written all over my face.

**Lemony:** But…your expression is blank! There's no emotion there at all!

**Wicked:** Such an idiot…that was sarcasm, my dear.

**Lemony:** Oh…Awesome! You need to wake up because Wicked is being mean to me again!

**Awesome:** *still sprawled out across bed holding Steeler's jersey completely unresponsive*

* * *

><p>Summary(Written by Nin-Ni Chan): In this corner! Weighing 152 pounds of lust, its the fox-faced player! Gin "Silver Stud" Ichimaru! And in this corner! Weighing 73 pounds of sex appeal, that rascally, randy rabbit! Rukia "Raven Minx" Kuchiki! Who win this heated battle? Ready? Set? FLIRT!<p>

* * *

><p>Teaser 3: The Final Battle!<p>

Chapter 1: Reunited…And It Doesn't Feel Good!

_"Why do you have to be such an asshole all the time!" Rukia Kuchiki yelled at her boyfriend, Gin Ichimaru as they stormed across LWA University's campus. Gin was scowling behind his scowl as Rukia yelled at the back of his head. _

_"Why do you have to be such a brat all the time?" Gin retorted angrily, currently the infamous couple was having yet another lover's quarrel. They fought over everything constantly! Now here they were yet again, arguing about nothing particularly important. _

_"Rukia why is always about you? You. You! And more you! You're such a spoiled brat!" _

_"Spoiled brat?" Rukia sputtered, "You're the pompous jackass who can't take his head of his butt long enough to listen to anyone else!" _

_Both Gin and Rukia stormed about the campus hurling insults at one another. The horrible, sad truth was: neither one of them knew what the fuck they were fighting about! Rukia and Gin were one of those angry couples who would fight over what color the sky was! It was sad, really. There was never a moment of peace between the two of them! As they argued, a freshman came skipping up to them, holding a out a notepad and a pen._

_"Holy crap!" She said excitedly, the new freshman had this starry-eyed expression on her face. _

_"WHAT?" The pair yelled at the girl, they both cut their eyes at her. _

_"You're Rukia Kuchiki and Gin Ichimaru! You guys invented the 'Teaser' game! You guys are legends! Can I have your autograph?" _

_Both of them scoffed and signed the eager freshman's paper. Signing autographs and taking pictures had become the daily norm for both of them. They became on-campus celebrities and internet sensations because of their sexcapades. Everyone who attended the university knew all about them; Gin had a legion of fangirls just waiting for him to break it off with Rukia so that they could experience a roll in the hay with the world-famous Silver Stud. However he wasn't the only one with an loyal fanbase, Rukia had a brigade of male admirers who were itching to bump nasties with her just once in their pitiful life! They all heard the girl was the walking definition of good pussy and they wanted to experience it! _

_"Now what was I saying?" Rukia mused aloud, "Oh yeah, you're such a arrogant ass!" _

_"Oh whatever." Gin snapped, "Here's some advice Rukia, maybe we can talk like two civilized adults when you stop acting like a bitch." _

_"Bitch?" Rukia repeated stomping her dainty foot, "You know what, Gin? FUCK YOU!" _

_"GO TO HELL!" Gin finally hollered losing what little patients he had at the moment. Both of them went back and forth for a moment longer before their anger finally got the better of them. _

_"ITS OVER!" Both of them screamed in unison, by this time people had crowded around and began snapping pictures with their camera phones. It was drama unfolding in the center of campus! For the students at LWA, seeing Gin and Rukia argue and then break up was the equivalent of People Magazine catching Brad Pitt and Angelina Joel fighting on the red carpet! It was big news! _

_They both scoffed angrily at each other before stomping away. _

_Before anyone knew what was going on, people began dishing the gossip all over the internet. _

_"Gin broke up with Rukia! He's single! Catch him while you can!" One post read, _

_"Rukia broke it off with that silver guy! That hot body is on the market!" Another exclaimed, _

_The two of them ended up making the front page of the school's newspaper. The headline read, "Gin and Rukia! Finished! Details On Page 4!"_

_It didn't really make a difference seeing as though Gin was graduating in a week. He told himself that Rukia was just a preview of better things to come. After all, when one door closes another one opens, right? A better saying would be, when one girl closes her legs, another one cocks them wide! This was especially true for Gin. He would have no problem replacing Rukia! _

_Rukia could care less about kicking Gin to the curb! She had a hundred boys clambering over her, she would gladly pick one of them to satisfy her needs. Gin wasn't the only man in the world she could tease and taunt! She'd get someone better than him! Someone harder, faster, and stronger! _

_As they separated on campus, both Gin and Rukia went their separate ways for good. _

_Of course, a week later Gin Ichimaru graduated the top of his class and moved on with his life. Meanwhile, Rukia was entering her senior year at university and preparing herself for the best year ever. _

_Neither one of them spoke to each other from that day forward..._

* * *

><p>~Fast Forward: A few months later~<p>

Ah, it was time for yet another semester of school. Rukia had returned from summer vacation feeling like a million bucks! She enjoyed the long summer months filled with lazy days and spending time in the Kcuhiki Manor. Now it was fall, and time for her final year at University. This was going to be the greatest because this year, Rukia promised herself that she would have more fun. That meant she'd go to more parties, join one of the lucky sororities that were dying to have her, and more importantly: Go on more dates.

Now that the silver-haired pain in her ass had graduated and she wasn't tied down anymore, Rukia was free to spread her wings and well...spread her legs. She stood before the entrance to the campus and stared at the familiar place. The place was crawling with fresh, eager young men who would fight like gladiators to even get a chance to talk to her...

This was going to be great!

If only she started every year like this.

Her Nii-sama's servants were busy unloading a few of her things from the moving van while Rukia pondered what she would indulge herself in first. Should she go out with friends and get wasted? Should she flirt around and see what lucky guy would be her main squeeze this year? Or, maybe head to her new dorm and establish her position as Queen B?

Rukia choose option number three, after all, there would be plenty of time to party and flirt later. She grinned and took off towards her new dorm.

upon arriving she immediately went to her new digs. She forced her key into the door and swung it open. There was no one there, but Rukia liked the new set-up of the place. Instead of a traditional room that held two people, she now had a large, suite-style dorm. Rukia looked around the place and smiled in approval. The dorm itself was bigger than most, and broken up into a medium-sized sitting room, a small kitchenette, and the two individual rooms were separated.

"Rukia!" Someone squealed from behind her, surely enough it was her best friend Orihime Inoue, also returning for her senior year. Rukia quickly embraced her friend as she jogged up to her, holding a huge a duffle bag.

"Orihime!" Rukia gushed as she squeezed her friend, they hadn't seen each other over the summer and now here they were again! The Dynamic Duo! The Partners in Crime! They were returning for yet another year together!

"It's so good to see you!" Orihime exclaimed returning the hug. Her attention then turned to the dormitory. "Oh wow, this place is nice..."

"Now this..." Rukia said following her friend inside, "Is what we pay room and board for!"

Both Rukia and Orihime couldn't fight back huge, cocky grins from adorning their faces. This place was the penthouse of dorms! It was meant especially for seniors and the people who had survived their freshman year, crammed in tiny dormitories, without hot water or air conditioning, and having to use a disgusting community bathroom. It was the college definition of "Movin' on up".

Rukia claimed the suite on the left side of dorm and Orihime happily took the one of the right. Finally they had space to move around and weren't right on top of each other!

It was the first day back at college, the girls spent the rest of their day getting settled in. It was going to be hard to get back into the swing of things...

* * *

><p>~Fast Forward: The Next Day~<p>

Rukia Kuchiki strutted around campus as if she owned the place. Being clad in a black mini skirt, a lilac mini shirt, and matching flats...Rukia was on her way to being number 1 on the Best-dressed List. Not to mention she looked absolutely delicious to the opposite sex.

She hadn't been at school a whole 24 hours before she had a couple hundred guys ask her out on dates. She practically had to fight off a crowd of horny freshman who heard about her and only wanted to improve their reputations, but all they got from her was her autograph (and they were lucky to get that). Then there were the few sophomores who thought they had a chance to score with her. Yeah, a chance in hell! A few juniors decided they'd take a swing at her, Rukia thought a couple of them were cute...hmm, she'd hold out though. But the senior boys were the absolute worst. They hounded her about going out and who she would sink her teeth into next. The sad part was, several of them got into fights over who was going to carry her books, or walk her to class.

Rukia could only beam!

Was all this notoriety starting to get to her head? Yeah, maybe a just a little. Rukia knew she was the shit! And she had every right to milk it! Not a lot of girls could do what she did...

As she walked and ignored the cat-calls given to her, she glanced over her course schedule. One thing caught her attention, though. It was her period 3 class...It was Post-Secondary English. Wait a second, that was a freshmen course. Rukia thought back to her first year at LWA and remember she hadn't taken it. Unfortunately, that class was required in order to graduate.

Rukia just shrugged. She was a senior now, how hard could a freshmen, 101, course be? She would pass with flying colors!

The younger Kuchiki shrugged and headed to general education building. Upon arriving she saw that the class itself was fairly small. Luckily, it was not just freshman, it was a mixed class so she didn't stand out because she was a senior.

Rukia sighed and took a seat directly in front of the lecture hall. Class wouldn't officially begin for another five minutes, so she had plenty of time to turn down photo-ops and autographs. The people in the class were stunned that they actually had a class with Rukia Kuchiki! The Raven Minx herself! The students whispered lowly amongst themselves as they stared at Rukia as if she was an alien.

"Hey, that's the girl on the internet..." Some sophomore girls whispered to one another, "I heard she's a sex genius!"

"She's freaking hot, dude..." Some senior boys mused, "I'd hit that!"

Rukia smirked when their conversations reached her ears. Oh how she loved her fans.

Just then the bell rang and a hush fell over the classroom. The students waited patiently for their professor to show up. Suddenly, the classroom door opened and he came swaggering into the room. Everyone let out a surprised gasp at who they saw...

Rukia turned around and her eyes almost popped out of their sockets. A sudden coldness washed over her as a familiar chuckle echoed across the room. The professor swaggered down the walk-way and to his desk at the front of the class. Who should be standing before them dressed in crisp blue suit, but the Silver Stud himself.

"Hello class..." He purred, "I'm your new English professor, Gin Ichimaru."

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> *grabs Awesome by her shirt and shakes her* Awesome! You need to wake up! You don't want to miss this, dammit!

**Wicked:** Lemony, I don't think that's helping…

**Lemony:** Sure it is! *shakes Awesome harder* She just needs to look at my pretty face and she'll be cured!

**Wicked:** *rubs temples* *sighs tiredly* I do believe I have met and exceeded my quota for dealing with idiots today.

**Awesome:** *unresponsive* …REVIEW!


	2. The Wager

**Lemony:** Awesome...earth to Awesome...seriously! You have to wake up! *shakes Awesome like a ragdoll*

**Awesome:** *still knocked out*

**Lemony:** OH COME ON AWESOME! YOU'RE JUST BEING A DRAMA QUEEN! WE NEED YOU FOR THE COMMENTARY! OUR READERS NEED TO HEAR FROM YOU!

**Wicked:** *scribbling on a piece of paper* Idiots. Lemony, I want you to read exactly what is written on this paper in Awesome's ear.

**Lemony:** Ok...*takes paper* *clears throat* Um, 'Awesome, I have just spilled Starbucks on your PS3'...Did I read that just how you wrote it?

**Awesome:** *pops up like the Matrix* DO. WE. HAVE. A. PROBLEM?

* * *

><p>Teaser 3: The Final Battle!<p>

Chapter 2: The Wager!

Saying that Rukia looked like a dear in headlights would be an understatement. Gin leaned cockily up against his desk and eyed each student. His smirk grew when his eyes slid over to Rukia. She was glaring hatefully at him from the front row of the room. Gin licked his lips and approached the podium.

"Well class..." He purred, "Here we are..."

"You're Gin Ichimaru!" A freshman boy exclaimed, "You're a legend! What are you doing teaching?"

Rukia could literally hear Gin's smile stretch across his face. He sighed happily and stood against the podium arrogantly.

"I'm glad you asked..." The crimson sparks in his narrowed eyes shifted over to Rukia, "Since I graduated top of my class, the university offered me a teaching position here."

The crimson sparks glinted and Rukia knew for a fact Gin was looking dead at her. "I just _couldn't _refuse..."

Rukia's gut twisted into tight knots. Oh dear God...she was going to be sick! Why? Oh _why _did this have to happen to her? Did God hate her or something? She thought after their fight, Gin Ichimaru would be long gone! A distant memory! No longer darkening her doorstep! But no! The man was a fucking boomerang! He came right back! And there was no doubt in Rukia's mind that he brought vengeance with him!

"Oh my God! This so cool!" Another student gushed, "My friends aren't gonna believe I have a class with Gin Ichimaru! Oops, I mean, professor Ichimaru. Can I have a picture? Pleasssee?"

Gin smiled lavishly and allowed the young girl to snap a photo with her camera phone. Soon after, everyone was trying to take pictures and get autographs.

"Settle down," The fox-faced teacher told his students, "There will plenty of time for that later. But for right now, I'm going to explain to you exactly what this is."

Gin walked leisurely back and forth while telling his class precisely what Post Secondary English was. He said that it was nothing more than a basic freshman-level language course that was composed of mostly essay writing and research papers. The student's final grade would depend of a final portfolio and the context of their writing. He went over the rules of plagiarism, not turning in assignments, and all the other boring stuff college professors tend to lecture about. He handed out the course syllabus and preceded to explain what kind of teacher he was.

"As most of you already know," He purred, "I also attended school here. I know what it feels like to be a college student and the trials and tribulations that go with it."

His tone got dark. "And I could honestly care less. Do your work in this class or you will _fail_. Turn your assignments in on time, or you will _fail_. Turn in quality-level work or, you guessed it, you will _fail._"

Gin stood in front of the podium, crossed his arms, and smirked at everything with a pulse. His gaze was especially hard on Rukia.

"So with that said," He purred, "Don't fuck it up."

Everyone, including Rukia, winced at the harsh curse word. Were professors allowed to cuss anyway? Well, this wasn't high school and everyone there was considered an adult. Therefore, yes, they could cuss like sailors; as unprofessional as it was. Gin didn't give a flying rat's ass. He was paid to teach, not coddle.

After some initial lecturing, the class was dismissed early. Rukia sat still, glued to her seat, as the rest of the class left the room. Once the coast was clear, she stood and stormed up to Gin's desk. The fox-faced man stopped gathering his things and glanced up at the angry girl.

"What. The. Hell?" Rukia growled through gritted teeth, Gin merely smiled.

"Oh Rukia, I'm so disappointed in you. We already covered this during the lecture." The silver-haired man responded smugly. Rukia's fist clenched at her sides and it took everything she had not to knock Gin's block off.

"Asshole!" She snapped unable to control her mouth, "What the fuck?"

"Ooohhh, are we upset, little Rukia?" Gin purred, "Hmm, I haven't been a teacher for a whole day and I already have one student that hates me..."

Frustration was starting to boil over and spill out of Rukia. Gin could practically see the stem spewing out of her ears. He cocked his head and examined her. Nope, Rukia hadn't changed a bit in the few months that had gone by. She was still a midget with a grudge. Nonetheless, she was still a sexy midget. Gin really wouldn't mind if they took this conversation to his new office…maybe, just maybe, he could bend her over his desk for the hell of it.

"Well," Gin finally said, "If you hadn't acted like such a spoiled brat, I would have told you the good news before graduation. But I just wanted to see your face when you found out that I was going to be your new English professor..."

"You fucking bastard..."

Gin grinned, "Call me what you want, but know this, you _need_ this class to graduate and I'm the only person who teaches it...I would hate to have to fail you..."

His words were laced with sugary venom. Rukia caught on to the threat and scowled immediately.

"This is conflict of interest!" She shouted, "I'll go straight to the dean if you even think about failing me purposely!"

"I had no intentions of failing you, Rukia my dear..." Gin hummed, false sweetness oozing from his words, "Now why would I do a thing like that?"

Rukia's mouth moved but no words came out! There were a million reasons why Gin would fail her purposely! He could sabotage her grade because his angry about their break up! He could ruin her academically because he was just an asshole like that! The list was fucking _endless_!

"If you think I'm petty enough to fail you just because I have the power to..." Gin purred, "You obviously don't know me. I won't flunk you unless you give me a reason to..."

Rukia furrowed her eyebrows. Just what the hell was that supposed to mean? She knew there was a hidden message in that phrase...there was always something lurking beneath the surface with Gin Ichimaru.

Here they were again. Standing toe to toe ready to face off…_again_. For the third freaking time!

To say the room was quiet wouldn't even begin to describe it. There was no sound at all! The traffic outside had stopped! The tension between them was strong enough to make the ground at their feet tremble. And some people could even sense that there was a disturbance in the force…

It seemed as if the earth stood still while Gin and Rukia stared each other down like wild animals.

Rukia's voice finally broke the silence. "I don't believe you. I think you'd flunk me regardless."

"You have no proof of that." Gin hummed,

Rukia gave him an awful, evil grin. "You're right I don't…but how's about we make a little wager…"

She knew Gin too well. The raven-haired girl was certain he wouldn't be able to resist some friendly competition.

Gin's eyebrows rose in interest and his smirk nearly touched his ears. He gently brushed the stubborn bang from Rukia's face and leaned down. A mischievous chuckle came from his throat.

"What'd you have in mind?"

Rukia smirked, Gin fell for that one hook, line, and sinker. She took a step forward and rubbed herself against him.

"Let's play Teaser again…" She purred, her voice dipped in honey, "If I win, you have to resign…"

Gin licked his lips at the feeling of Rukia's body connected with his. Honestly, he'd missed that…he missed her…but he especially missed her tight, wet little pussy.

"And what if I win?" He whispered devilishly, Rukia gave him a devious smile.

"You can do what to my grade…and _me_." She replied,

Gin's cock twitched upon hearing that. Having little Rukia do whatever he wanted…well, that was an offer he couldn't refuse. To show how serious she was about this, Rukia stuck out her hand to shake on it.

Gin looked down at it and took it. Instead of shaking, he turned her hand over and cockily kissed the back of it. Rukia fought back a gag mixed with a moan when his warm mouth touched her.

"You've got yourself a deal…" He purred rising back to his full height. For a moment, cool violet orbs clashed with narrowed, vermillion specks.

So then it was settled.

The game had began. Official staring score:

Rukia: 0

Gin: 0

Who would draw first blood? A free-for-all was about to begin!

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Awesome:<strong> *throws Lemony over couch* ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID? WHY DID YOU HAVE STARBUCKS BY MY PLAYSTATION?

**Lemony:** *goes flying over furniture* YAY! YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE! WICKED YOU'RE A GENIUS!

**Wicked:** Tell me something I don't know.

**Awesome:** *beats the God-holy hell out Lemony* THAT IS A FUCKING FOUR-HUNDRED DOLLAR SYSTEM! I HAD IT CUSTOMIZED! I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU, YOU LITTLE BASTARD! HAVING THAT MOTHERFUCKING LIQUID CRACK AROUND MY SYSTEM! ARE YOU CRAZY?

**Lemony:** I TAKE IT BACK! WICKED, YOU'RE A DAMN ASSHOLE! YOU KNEW THIS WAS GONNA HAPPEN! *tries to escape Awesome*

**Wicked:** No actually, I'm a Slytherin *smirks*. And, yes I knew that would happen. I woke up Awesome while simultaneously torturing you…I can sleep peacefully tonight knowing that I have accomplished my goals for today….REVIEW!


	3. Ready Set Tease

**Lemony:** Mkay here we have chapter 3!

**Nin-Ni Chan:** I'm just glad your Onee-sama finally woke up.

**Lemony:** Yeah! But Wicked was the evil whore-monger who made her beat me up!

**Nin-Ni Chan:** I'm so glad I'm an only child...but YAY CHAPPY NUMBER THREE! I LOVE THE TEASER SERIES!

* * *

><p>Teaser 3: The Final Battle!<p>

Chapter 3: Ready? Set? Tease!

"NNNNOOOOOOOOO!" That piercing wail was all too familiar amonst the students at LWA University. About two seconds later, the only thing they could see was a flash of blonde hair zipping across campus with papers blowing in the jet stream behind it. The lightning bolt that was tearing through campus was actually Izuru Kira. He was running to find his friend Gin and confront him about the rumor he'd heard. He was smashing the ground with his running, Izuru was going so fast he going to break the sound barrier. He was running so fast, all people could see was him whooshing past them!

Izuru was sucking in as much oxygen as his lungs could hold. He was pumping his arms and legs an attempt to sprint faster. He was puffing out his cheeks like a blowfish. Izuru looked like Forest Gump running around like a man on fire. He was trying to reach the general education building. Upon getting inside Izuru gunned it until he found Gin's new office.

Izuru rounded the corner, skidded to a stop, and burst through the door. The sudden intrusion caused both Gin and girl he was with to stop what they were doing…momentarily. Izuru froze as if he'd been hit by a cold front and stared at the sight in front of him.

"Ah..." Gin groaned, "Izuru, what can...I...do for you?"

Izuru's ocean blue eyes went wide at what he saw. Surely enough, Gin had some poor girl sitting on his desk with her legs cocked open and was, quite literally, fucking the hell out of her.

"Ah! Professor!" The brown-haired girl cried out loudly while being fucked stupid by her English professor. Izuru's face turned a furious shade of red as he eyes zeroed in on the scene in front of him. Gin really had no shame against fucking one of his new students of the first day back to school. Her skirt was bunched up around her waist and Gin was holding onto both her ankles, thus spreading her wider so his cock could stretch every inch of her hot, freshman pussy.

"Oh my God!" Was all Izuru could exclaim covering his mouth with his hand.

"Izuru...I'll be with...you in a moment..." Gin moaned, his pants were open and his cock was out for the world to see. Gin continued pounding into the girl without a sliver of shame, working her legs, and driving into her sweet spot.

"Oh yeah! Right there, professor!" The girl squealed, her eyes snapping shut, and gritting her teeth.

Meanwhile Izuru just stood there, mouth agape.

"Mmmm...You like that, huh? You like being fucked by your professor?" Gin purred to girl as he continued plowing into her,

"Oh fuck yes! Harder! Professor! Fuck me harder!"

She let out a loud cry before stiffening and slowly melting onto the table.

"Ahhh...that was good, Professor Ichimaru..." The girl purred, Gin let go of her legs and flopped back into his chair, panting. The young lady stood, straightened herself and blew Gin a kiss. He cockily quirked his lips out as if to accept it.

"Congratulations, Momo, you've just earned yourself an A on your next essay." Gin purred as he relatched his pants.

"Thank you, Professor..." Momo hummed, her voice coated in honey, as winked at him.

Gin smirked, "Come find me whenever you want some extra credit..."

Momo giggled and waved goodbye to her teacher and smiled up at a shocked Izuru.

"The easiest A I'll ever get." She told the blond as she left office, smirking to herself. With his mouth still hanging open, Izuru slowly shut the door and tried to compose his thoughts.

Meanwhile, Gin was chuckling as he relaxed in his chair. He loved his new job; there were so many eager, sexy little girl students who would do anything for good grades. Gin wasn't worried about anyone going to the dean about this. It wasn't rape, the girls were of age, and LWA was famous for its whorish reputation. If you were a student at LWA, you better believe that getting laid was as easy as going to class.

Izuru tried to speak but no words came out. Gin thru up a hand to stop the dribble that threatened to spill out of Izuru's mouth.

"I already know what this is about," Gin said tiredly, all the fucking on top of classes had worn him out.

"What. The. Hell?" Izuru asked unsure of anything else to say. Gin reclined in his chair and smirked at his friend. The thing is, Izuru had gotten his Bachelor's degree however, he was still pursuing a Master's degree.

"If you're wondering about Rukia and I," Gin began with a yawn, "Yes, it's on again."

Izuru's red face fell. He was hoping that what he heard about Teaser was a rumor, unfortunately Gin confirmed his worst fears. It was on! Again!

"Why?" Izuru asked pitifully, Gin smile broadly.

"Because its fun."

* * *

><p>Rukia stormed back to her dorm, more furious than she'd ever been in her entire life! Gin had some fucking nerve! She couldn't believe this shit! Now she had to think of ways to get that fox-faced son of bitch hot and bothered before he destroyed her perfect academic record! This was absolutely dreadful. The horrible, sad truth was: Rukia could honestly say she had no idea how to best him! As she stomped across campus a sophomore boy wearing a brown fedora, inside the brim was a card that read "Press" came running up to her. He was dying to get a picture of her.<p>

"Rukia!" He called, "Hey Rukia! Can I get a picture for the school paper?"

Rukia rolled her eyes and struck a pose; the young man snapped a picture and whipped out a notepad.

"What do you have to say about Gin Ichimaru challenging you for another round of Teaser?" He asked,

" _I_ challenged_ him_ and no comment." Rukia growled angrily as she put her hand over the camera's lens. She scowled and trudged away, cursing under her breath. She really hated the school's paparazzi.

When she returned to her dorm, Rukia slammed the door so hard the wall shook. She furiously threw her backpack on the ground and flopped down on the small couch she and Orihime had in the small sitting room.

The orange-haired girl opened the door to her side of the dorm and peeked her head out. Surely enough, Rukia was face down on the couch, not moving. Orihime gave her friend a half-smile.

"I heard about what happened." The buxom girl chuckled joining Rukia on the couch,

"Shut up." Rukia's voice was muffled on a count of her head sinking into the couch cushion. Orihime cracked up laughing.

"You and Gin! I swear! You two are meant to be!" She laughed, "As the old saying goes! If you love something set it free and if it comes back-"

"Shut up, Orihime!" Rukia giggled, although this was no laughing matter.

"Ok, ok," The orange-haired girl said gasping because she was still dying from laughter, "Seriously though, what are you gonna do?"

Rukia sat up on the couch. "I have no freaking idea. And he wants me to have dinner tonight at his place."

Orihime put her finger to her chin, "That sounds like a set-up. Think about it, you're at his place...there are plenty of opportunities for him to get in your pants…chances are there'll be liquor involved…come on Rukia, you do the math!"

"You're right, I thought about that." Rukia said in agreement, "I'll just have to be extra careful not to fall for his tricks..."

"Yeah," Orihime agreed, then her eyes went wide with worry, "What are you gonna wear?"

Rukia suddenly got tunnel-vision! That was the question she should have been asking herself! The most important rule of Teasing is: You must look good enough to eat..._literally_!

"Oh no!" Rukia said slapping a hand to her forehead, "What _am_ I going to wear?"

"I know this girl named Rangiku," Orihime said, "People tell me she's really good friends with Gin."

"What? Is she another one of his fuck buddies?" Rukia asked, her eyebrows furrowed tightly.

"No I don't think so," Orihime said shaking his head, "I just know the two of them are friends. She's majored in Fashion and Design, maybe she can help you."

Rukia shrugged. Hey what did she have to lose by going to see this girl, maybe Rangiku could help her win. Hey, it was worth a try.

* * *

><p>"Toshiro..." Rangiku Matsumoto giggled as he boyfriend backed her into a desk, "Stop playing around..."<p>

Toshiro Hitsugaya was smirking lustfully at his busty girlfriend. At the moment, they were playing a game of their own called Hide and Go Fuck. It was a fun little game until Toshiro caught Rangiku between himself and the desk. The big-breasted woman hooped up on the desk and wrapped her legs around her boyfriend's...well Toshiro too short, so she actually had her long legs coiled around his neck. He licked his lips as he eyed her soaking, pink G-string beneath her skirt. Just as those two were getting ready to fuck each other stupid in the empty classroom, Rukia and Orihime came in the door.

"Oh shit!" Toshiro swore backing and glaring both red-faced girls while fighting off his own blush. Rukia couldn't stop a devilish giggle from escaping her throat while Orihime's cheeks flushed bright red.

"Aww dammit!" Rangiku sighed; she was just getting ready to turn Toshiro out! Rukia and Orihime waited until the couple composed themselves.

"Um...are you Rangiku?" Rukia asked the smirking big-breasted girl. She nodded.

"And you're Rukia Kuchiki, I've heard a lot about you. You and my friend a celebrities and whatnot," Rangiku said giving them a nonchalant laugh,

"Yeah that's me," Rukia said shrugging, "My Orihime here says you're pretty good when it comes to fashion."

"Pretty good?" Rangiku repeated slightly offended, "I'm the best designer this school has ever seen!"

"Really?" Rukia purred, "So you wouldn't mind helping me find an outfit for my date with your friend Gin tonight."

Rangiku clapped her hands happily, "Oh! I heard about you guys are at it again! What can I help you with?"

Finally an irritated and horny Toshiro spoke up, "Can you make it quick? There was something _we_ need to do Rangiku."

Rangiku popped her lips. "Shiro, your dick can wait. I'll give it a nice massage when we girls are done talking, just hold on a sec."

The white-haired boy rolled his eyes and plopped down in one of the desks.

For nearly an hour, Rangiku set about laying down designs and fabrics that she believed would make Gin's head, and cock, go wild. All three girls chattered and giggled while they experiment with various trends and outfits. Meanwhile, poor Toshiro sat there, quietly palming his erection through his pants under the desk. Rangiku was driving him crazy and he was ready to fuck her, but he was stuck sitting there while the girls went on and on about clothes.

"_What is it with women and clothes?"_ Toshiro thought impatiently, his cock throbbing in his pants.

finally Rukia decided on an outfit.

"You're gonna look great Rukia!" Orihime exclaimed,

"Hm-hm." Rangiku agreed nodding her head, "Gin isn't gonna know what hit him! Rukia you're going to make a couple porn stars jealous."

Rukia looked down at the clothes and her face contorted into an awful, evil grin; her smile rivaled the Grinch who Stole Christmas.

Oh it was going to be on tonight...

* * *

><p>The day seemed to disappear over the horizon and the night crept over the hemisphere. Stars bulleted the dark blue sky and the moon was full and luminous. Rukia pulled her car to a stop in a small parking lot. She looked down at a sheet of paper that Gin had scribbled his address on.<p>

_1313 Lemony Drive, Apartment 3. _

She sighed. Oh well, no turning back now. Rukia glanced out of the driver side window at the apartment building. The place was fucking huge. She actually scowled, this would the perfect placed a for a sexoholic to live it had the necessary requirements: nice part of town, the building was nice, and there was no doubt in Rukia's mind that Gin had a room with a view. Talk about having a place that was a panty-dropper.

She looked down and doubled checked her outfit. Yup, Rukia still looked sexy as hell.

She stepped out of her car and proceeded to go up to Gin's apartment. When she made it to the door the younger Kuchiki knocked softly.

A moment later, the silver-haired man answered.

Ready? Set? Tease!

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Nin-Ni Chan:<strong> NOOOOOOO! LEM-CHAN! WHY? I WANNA SEE WHAT HAPPENS! AND WHAT IS RUKIA WEARING? WHAT IS GIN GONNA DO! NO CLIFFHANGERS!

**Lemony:** I want reviews and I want them now...REVIEW!


	4. The Naked Professor

**Lemony:** Ok, Ok, I'm sorry it took me so long update! I got caught up in my original works and whatnot, but...I'M GOING TO MAKE MASHED POTATOS! AHAHAHAHAH! I BET YOU READERS MISSED MY RANDOMNESS!

**Wicked:** Idiot. But I am curious as to what is going to happen. I'm even more curious to see how Rukia has decided to dress for this one, *shoots look at Xhibit B*

**Awesome:** *blushes furiously* *closes eyes* I don't want to see...I know it's gonna be bad...

* * *

><p>Teaser 3: The Final Battle!<p>

Chapter 4: The Naked Professor!

Alright, enough playing around. The game officially started when Rukia knocked on Gin's apartment door. She looked down at herself momentarily and smirked, she adjusted her violet-purple fashion corset and adjusted her six-inch high heels on her perfectly manicured feet. Rukia smirked when she looked at her black-mini shorts. When she asked Rangiku why she should wear shorts the buxom girl replied,

"Because shorts show off your ass."

Rukia took a deep breath and knocked once more.

"I'm coming..." Gin called, Rukia smirked as a dirty thought crossed her mind.

_"You certainly will be..."_ Her inner woman laughed triumphantly, Rukia nodded in agreement. When Gin opened the door Rukia threatened to have a heart attack.

Gin stood there, wearing nothing but a smile._ Literally_.

He stood in the doorway, stark naked, smirking down at Rukia. She couldn't stop her eyes from flickering down to his exposed manhood. Memories of their past two encounters shot back to her the moment she saw his magnificent cock, out, about, and extremely hard.

_"Hawt damn!"_ Her inner woman screamed, _"Do you see what I see?"_

Score:

Gin: 1

Rukia: 0

"Hey...hey..." Rukia said nervously, "What...what's up, Gin?"

Rukia mentally slapped herself for that one. It was obvious what was up. It was Gin's cock, for the love of God! Did this man stay hard around the clock? Because there was no one in hell he could have been nursing that hard-on all day!

Gin's smile stretched. He knew Rukia was going to look like a sex goddess when she came to his door. If Gin was a cup he'd runneth over with penis. He knew women liked his full body. Broad, toned, and perfectly muscular, Gin was a walking example of what a man should look like.

"Why are you naked?" Was all Rukia could ask...she was fighting against her own eyes. The cobalt-orbs wanted so badly to look down and drink in the sight of Gin's erect manhood. Ashamed or not, Gin just stood there! Naked! Rukia could see goosebumps appear across his skin when a slight breeze brushed past them. The question going through Rukia's mind at this moment was: Who really opens the door naked? (Lemony: ME!)

_"Holy shit!"_ Gin's inner man shouted at him, _"Look at what's she wearing!"_

Gin eyed Rukia's corset, licking his lips as his cock bounced. Rukia jumped back involuntarily at seeing it move. Dammit, that one-eyed monster was looking right at her! It was zeroed in on her body like a fucking heat-seeking missile.

Rukia wanted to punch him in the throat! He planned this! But as the old saying goes: never let em' see ya' sweat.

Rukia took a deep calming breath and began to relax. She'd kept telling herself that Gin wasn't anything special. He was still a man-whore, he was still an asshole...and unfortunately he was still sexy as hell.

"Mmm...I thought you and I were going to have dinner?" Rukia purred trying to redeem herself, Gin shrugged.

"I was going to dick-feed you..." Was that a joke or was he serious?

With that he stepped aside, his cock swinging freely, and let Rukia inside.

She looked around Gin's apartment and couldn't help but smirk to herself. Gin really had gone through the motions to set the mood. There was slow music playing from the radio sitting on the far-side of the room; if Rukia wasn't mistaken she could hear the sweet voice of Trey Songz singing Neighbors Know My Name. The lights were dimmed, and there was a full bottle of Moet sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch.

_"Mh..."_ Rukia's inner woman chimed, _"Not bad, but it not good enough. He'll have to try harder than that. Much harder." _

Gin guided Rukia to couch and allowed her to sit down.

"I hope you don't mind my lack of attire..." He purred, "But when I'm at home, I like to be comfortable."

Rukia rolled her eyes so hard they threatened to pop out of her head. She expected to hear something like that.

_"I'm sorry but you could please to him to put some clothes on!"_ Rukia's inner woman screamed at her,

_"No,"_ The raven-haired girl thought, _"I kinda...like this..." _

_"You are not supposed to like this!"_ Her inner woman hollered, _"He's trying to seduce you!" _

Gin could see Rukia at war with herself in her eyes. Good. Being conflicted could work in his favor...

"Rukia..." He purred, letting his voice fall deep, "I like other people to be comfortable in my house too...feel free to get undressed at any time."

"Whatever," Rukia said trying to hide the arousal in her tone, "That's so…just weird! Why would you answer the door naked?"

Gin merely chuckled, "Like I said, this is my house..."

Rukia was sweating bullets...she was battling against molesting his sexy ass right there in the living room! Fuck! Fuckity! Fuck! He was good...she was going to have to step her game up otherwise she would lose…again.

"Aren't we supposed to have dinner or something?" Rukia said trying her best to change the topic of discussion. Gin smiled broadly.

"I was actually planning on eating you for dinner..." He purred lavishly, oh that sent a surge of heat coursing between Rukia's legs.

_"Fuck it! Throw in the towel!" _Her inner screamed,

_"I will do no such thing!"_ Rukia thought to herself,

_"But! But! But!" _

_"No buts! I will NOT lose to him again!"_

Gin's voice stopped her internal monologue. "Would you like a drink?"

Rukia scowled at him. Gin knew damn good and well that liquor made her horny. That sneaky bastard!

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Rukia hummed,

"Yes. Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

Gin reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the bottle of Moet. He popped the top and sat the bottle back on the table.

"There it is…_it's all for you_…"

Rukia's stomach clutched at those words. There was no doubt in her mind that there was hidden meaning in his words.

"_If you don't fuck him right now Imma' smack you across the back of yo' head!"_ Her inner yelled, _"This man's cock is so huge it looks like a third leg and you're still trying to tease him!" _

Rukia shook her head furiously and tried to appear, calm, cool and collected. Yeah right, the poor thing was so aroused she feared that she might fuck Gin right then and there!

"Uh…Gin," Rukia said nervously a bit scared of the next few words to come out of her mouth, "I…I just remembered I have an essay to write and I have a tone of homework, I need to go."

Gin wanted to laugh. Now the girl was making excuses as to why she couldn't stick around. He wouldn't stop her; the silver-haired man knew he won this round. And all he did was parade around naked.

* * *

><p>~A Few Moments Later~<p>

After Rukia escaped Gin's apartment with what little self-respect she still had, she found herself in her car scowling at nothing.

"_That was bullshit."_ She thought, _"I can't believe this!" _

As you know the score was:

Gin: 1

Rukia: 0

That was not good. If Rukia wanted to survive her freshman year, she'd have to control herself and tease Gin until he couldn't stand it! She socked the dashboard out of frustration.

"OUCH! FUCK MY LIFE!" She yelled once her hand began to throb, Rukia shook it to try and alleviate the pain.

"_See dummy! That's what you get for not staying with Gin!"_ Her inner woman spoke up, _"You could have been laying down getting fucked stupid, but nooooo, you have too much freaking pride!" _

"_Will you shut up!" _

"…_Whore-bag…" _

"_Slut!"_

Gah! Oh this was crazy! Gin drove her to the point of having conversations with herself! No. No. Hell no.

* * *

><p>The next day Rukia found herself in Gin's classroom, sitting in the back row, and scowling so hard her face hurt. Gin was standing behind the podium, lecturing on and on about nothing. His narrowed eyes stayed locked on her the entire time. Visions of his naked body went flying back to the younger Kuchiki. She sat with her legs crossed the whole time. When class ended Rukia stayed behind. She made sure that they were alone before speaking.<p>

"Freaky bastard." Rukia spat, "I hope you know that I really hate you."

"Is that so?" Gin hummed sarcastically, "Well, I just want you to know that I love you too, Rukia."

She crossed her arms and relaxed in her chair. "This isn't over…you know that, don't you?"

"Of course not," Gin replied, "Its merely an preview of better things to come."

"I can't stand you!" Rukia hissed through gritted teeth, "You smart-ass!"

"If this is about last night…" Gin purred, his voice once again falling into a silken tremor, "We can make up for it right now. Just say those three little words and I'll end your suffering…"

"What 'three little words'?" Rukia replied furrowing her eyebrows,

"Gin. You. Win." The silver-haired professor answer. Rukia rolled her eyes and utter three very different words:

"Go. To. Hell."

Gin chuckled and proceeded to gather his things. Rukia glared him the entire time, her blue eyes burning.

"Now it's my turn…" She growled, "The mall. 8'o clock. Meet me there if you're man enough."

"Is that how you ask for a date, my little rabbit?"

Rukia stood and approached him, "No, this is how I get even with you for the last time."

Gin stood toe to toe with her. "Fine. If you're not willing to give up, I suppose you'll just have to take a beating."

"Don't sound so confident, Gin Ichimaru…" Rukia seethed, pure acid in her voice, "I have an ace up my sleeve."

With that Ruka snapped her fingers and stomped out of the classroom. She had an ace, huh? Now she'd peeked Gin's curiosity. He was just dying to see what she'd come up with.

This game is far from over, and the starting score is:

Gin: 1

Rukia: 0

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Awesome:<strong> *still blushing* He answered the door ass-naked…and stayed naked! I would punched the shit out of him!

**Wicked:** Oh my…I wouldn't even know how to respond if that happened to me.

**Lemony:** I'm sorry but if you're a guy I like and you answered the door naked and aroused I'd jump on you…Oh sorry I forgot about you readers for second there. Welp, that's another chappy.

**Awesome:** OMFG! What is Rukia gonna do? *peeks through fingers*

**Wicked:** I agree and what is this 'ace' she speaks of?

**Lemony:** You'll all find out in the next chapter *naughty smile*…REVIEW!


End file.
